Tsuyaka Suigyoku/Personality and Relationships
}}|epithet = }} |extra1= |bounty= 600,000,000''' Reason: Roaming assassin for hire, wanted for the murder of nobles and to be one of the youngest wanted criminals.|}}'''|first=|affltion=Himself, Ryan Z. Bagans (friend)|ocupation=Assassin|devil fruit= |}} Personality Although still very young only 14 years old, Tsuyaka has strange personality traits which at first glance of him most opponents underestimate him because of his size, age and appearance. But he is a cold and heartless boy, the reasoning being that he was taken away and training to be an assassin for many years, never getting the chance at a normal childhood. Tsuyaka acts cold, indifferent and doesn't care to the suffering of innocent people and of others' opinion of his methods. Boldly declaring that he is predestined to become the greatest artist as a part of heaven's and the land's design, he therefore sees any resistance to his actions as useless pursuits and met with deadly results. He aims to continuously shock people with his campaigns, forcing them to continuously break bonds with others. He adopts a devil's advocate motif, often asking others how they would like to die in his art. An ingenious individual with sadistic and twisted traits, he also presents poetic barbs for his opponents in a quizzical and superior manner. Tsuyaka speaks in a theatrical tone, refers to himself in third person, and dramatically pauses before speaking the last syllable of his sentences. His lines become more abstract and philosophical as he appears before others. Although underneath all of this calm, cold and sadistic views. Tsuyaka has such a great confidents in his abilities, he almost believes that nothing can harm him even though he maybe injured by an opponent. He loves to feel the pain of others hate for him, a strange addiction that he has. He enjoys mocking others and looking down upon them, in turn which makes them mad and he laughs at them. Asking them about the bonds they have. Loathing the idea of peace, order and bonds, Tsuyaka is more than willing to tip the scales towards anarchy for his enjoyment. Confident in his view of life, he finds others to be amusing pawns in his twisted doctrine of chaos and is fascinated with death. Tsuyaka appears as a sadistic narcissist, who loves to kill and prove his strength with his sword. Most of his appearances have him talk about him enjoying the opportunity to kill, and he is easily angered by the thought of someone better than him. Because of his great confidence in his abilities, Tsuyaka portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. Belittling others from nobles to even the other gods, he thinks of himself as the prefect being both in beauty and in grace. Having a strange habit of judging others just by the cloths they wear from simple rags to humans in street cloths. As the result, he appears fearless, cruel, twisted, arrogant and without a care in the world. Since this is side of him is often seen mixed with his cold and cruel demeanor. He has been shown to be cunning and tricky, doing what he needs to break bonds and to get He does have such acts of cruelty to him, such as punishing anything if something angered him. At his core, he relishes death and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of other’s destruction and pain. He is notable for being one of the most sadistic people, and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them which he may not show over his calm and cold demeanor despite his cold-heartedness and numerous observations by others that he cares about no one but himself.Onto the artist side of him Tsuyaka is very short-tempered and often tended to overreact to certain things and when his art is insulted. Something of a sadistic arsonist rather, to though hate his art works. Tsuyaka will not hesitate to kill off a person who had said something negative about his art. Be it a pregnant woman to an old man, he shows nothing to others. He also has a narcissist trait who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. He loves his art some much that he will become a very sorrowful person, talking nothing but despair and constantly crying when his art has reached its most greatest. Many look upon this as insanity, but even when he is crying for his art. He will not hast to end and life, again with suck a complex personality. Tsuyaka can be easily misunderstood. But his true colors show when his art and his love of killing come out to a person or opponent. Although through his personality traits, Tsuyaka has an alarming awareness for Dokugata. The reason why seems to be that Tsuyaka was members along with him during his time in the Shichibukai. The main reason as hinted by Tsuyaka, is that Dokugata had what it took to destroy the world with his sick personality. Mostly because that he would destroy the art in the world as well, which Tsuyaka wouldn’t stand for it. He and Dokugata do have a history together as well, each of these people known each other inside and out. They are rivals in trying to get their dreams, Tsuyaka becoming the greatest artist in the world and Dokugata wanting to destroy everything in the world. Although these dreams are the same. Each one wishes to do it in their own sick twisted way, while still watching the movements of the other. Relationships Enemies Tsuyaka see almost all as a threat to his art and to his grand vision of the world. Tsuyaka makes many enemies from world Nobles, Marines and even other Pirates. The most well known is the rivalry that he is has with Dokugata, since they both have twisted visions of the world. While with the marines, he finds them to be weak fools having no real talent only hiding behind power. Countless times Tsuyaka has turned the marines to jade and broke them, their bodies breaking into thousands of pieces. He enjoys this art practice, often laughing at the though of what had happen to them. He most notable has gotten the attention of even Sengoku himself, often getting angry of how a child could do that to so many marines. Also he did get the eyes of the ruthless tyrant Kojiro Uesugi, that has offered him a position of become his most trusted general. But Tsuyaka has turned him down countless time, calling him a monster and to ugly to be even alive. Dokugata Kojiro Nobles Marines Clients Other Pirates Revolutionaries Former Allies Shichibukai Friends Art Being his only drive(besides his secret dream with helping Ryan)Tsuyaka has the deeps passion for art. Going so far as subjugating him to the most harsh battles and pain. For his art, he does have such a great love for his art is that he had went insane. Seeing either a person or thing as ugly or beautiful. Which most he sees things as ugly, in turn he will kill all of the ugliness to insure his world of prefect art were all can remember his name. Ryan Z. Bagans By far the only friend that Tsuyaka has is Ryan Z. Bagans, who Tsuyaka has a great devotion to him as the one and only friend that he needs. Since Ryan had eaten the Musha Musha no Mi fruit and gains the powers of warriors pass. Tsuyaka thinks of Ryan of living art, almost having an attraction to the man. Tsuyaka has often commented and hinted to others that he would do anything Ryan to see that he is unharmed. Because of the man being living art, Ryan has noticed this as well and just played along with it. Tsuyaka also see a Father or big brother type relationship with him as well, since Ryan is a carefree man. Tsuyaka is often jealous of him for this, because Tsuyaka was trained so much that he feels nothing. But every time they are together, Tsuyaka has often hinted that he feels some kind of connection to Ryan. Secert Tsuyaka does things to tip the favors of ryan to become the greatest warrior in all of the land. Although he doesn't show it, Ryan himself sees that Tsuyaka needs some kind of a true drive. So he pretends not to notice to make Tsuyaka happy. As before the two have a father/son or brother relationship both looking out each other. Dreams Tsuyaka has a very simple and yet insane dream, to destroy the entire ugliness in the world were his art will be the only thing that others will see. He also dreams of having all of the beautiful ones to remember his name, which he has gotten his name remembered by thousands. Also a secret dream that he holds in himself is to let his friend Ryan to become the greatest warriors in the seas. Doing whatever is needed to let his dream become real, in reality it seems that Tsuyaka doesn’t have a true dream only fueled by art. His only beliefs in that art and artist are what the world is, his craft and Ryan’s craft totally different and yet very similar. Category:Kazekage21